Kapitola druhá: Nová loď
Ben roztrpčeně pobíhal po pokoji, aby posbíral všechny své věci a naskládal je do šedé přepravní tašky. Ne, že by byl na generála naštvaný, to ne. Stát se velitelem jedné z pozemských lodí byla ohromná pocta a víra v jeho zkušenosti a schopnosti. Jen ho rozčilovalo, že neměl možnost odmítnout, nevěděl o tom a nemohl se podílet na rozhodování. A taky nebrání ohledu na jeho námitky vůči jeho bývalé ženě. S ní to bude na palubě peklo. Když mu Rose zhruba před rokem řekla, kam ji přijali, měl z toho ohromnou radost stejně jako ona, ačkoli to znamenalo, že budou častokrát na dlouho dobu od sebe. Ale jim to nevadilo a Ben jí to přál. Byl si jist, že to všemožným zmetkům ve vesmíru nedaruje, díky její povaze. Která se ostatně projevila, když se provalil jeho románek a ona jej doslova vykopla z bytu a nenechala mu vůbec nic, takže mu zůstaly jen věci, které v té době měl v SGC. Později se od společné známé dozvěděl, že několik dní na to uspořádala párty, při které spálila všechny jeho věci v obrovském táboráku. A teď s ní bude muset vyjít. Nedokázal si to představit. Naposledy se rozhlédl po prázdné ubikaci, zapnul tašku a vyrazil vzhůru na povrch. Rosaria Salazarová, bývalá Brucknerová ve strojovně nové lodi Persea usilovně pracovala, aby do energetických rozvodů lodi zapojila dvě převážně oranžová, kulatá krystalická zařízení, zvaná ZPM. Měla dost naspěch, protože jak jí bylo oznámeno, ještě dnes dorazí nový kapitán Persea a vyrazí na misi. Ovšem ta ZPM ji velmi překvapila. Loď poháněly naquadahové generátory spolu s dvěma asgradskými energetickými jádry pro pohon a štíty. Před pár hodinami, po oznámení o okamžitém uvedení lodi do provozu, přišla zpráva, v níž Atlantis sdělovala, že jeden z jumperů přiveze cenný náklad. Nejdříve nerozuměla, ale po krátké návštěvě doktora McKaye, jež jí osvětlil, že se ZPM bude Perseus jim nejrychlejší známou lodí, pochopila. Nebylo prostě možné nechat tři lodě bezmocně čekat v galaxii Pegasus, bez patřičných věcí na opravu. V těchto chvílích Daedadalus, Apollo i Sun Tztu představovaly pro wraithy snadnou kořist. A takovou výhru jim nehodlala dopřát. Navíc, stejně jako celá posádka, v minimálním počtu dvaatřiceti lidí, jistě věděla, že na jejich úspěchu závisí stovky životů. Proto právě teď všichni, kromě pilotů 302 pracovali na plné obrátky, aby před příjezdem kapitána byli hotovi. Rose byla velmi zvědavá, kdo to bude a nadávala, proč to nemohl být někdo z přítomných, čímž by se ušetřil čas. Zapojila několik posledních obvodů, zmačkla několik tlačítek, aby udělala test a obě ZPM se uspokojivě rozzářila. Její úkol byl hotov a pokud věděla, loď byla z technického hlediska provozuschopná. V minimálních mezích. Sklidila pochvalný potlesk od svých čtyřech podřízených, kteří díky ní vypadali poněkud zdrchaně a unaveně. Nenechala je odpočinout ani na chvíli. „Doktorko Salazarová,“ uslyšela ve vysílačce hlas prozatímního velícího důstojníka, majora Carpentera. „Ano?“ odpověděla lehkým ťuknutím do přijímače. „Velitel Persea tu bude za hodinu,“ oznámil. Ačkoli se za dobu výstavby valná většina lidí na palubě celkem znala, stále spolu hovořili formálně. „To je spousty času,“ odvětila. „Už jsme mohli vyrazit.“ Zněla nejspíš dost otráveně, protože uslyšela uchechtnutí. „Jak bylo rozhodnuto, tak bude,“ sdělil prostě. „Fajn. Díky.“ Skončila hovor a upřela pohled na svůj tým. Ten se v očekávání hrůz poněkud scvrkl. Chvíli upřeně pozorovala skvrny potu na jejich oblečení. Sama vypadala, jako kdyby vylezla zpod sprchy. „Máme ještě čas,“ oznámila stručně. „Tak se sebou něco udělejte, ať nezamoříte podporu života.“ Sama zmizela do sprchy ve své kajutě, aby jim šla příkladem. Celou dobu přemýšlela nad tím, kdo asi může být novým velícím důstojníkem. Doufala, že SGC, nebo který pitomec ho vybíral, neudělal chybu a neposlal nějakého břídila, kterého by musela vodit za ručičku, či snad ignoranta, který by nepřikládal váhu její práci a řešil všechno po vojensku. Nakonec spolu se zbytkem posádky nastoupila na můstek, aby čekali na nového velitele. Stáli rozděleni do dvou řad, kdy každá stála na jedné straně. Pravou tvořilo dvanáct vojáků –pilotů F-302, mezi nimi i major Carpenter, pohledný třicátník, jež se Rose líbil. Levou stranu zaplnili vědci, technici, navigátoři a další zbylý personál. Probíhal mezi nimi polohlasný rozhovor a všichni pociťovali jistý druh napětí z neznámého. Nakonec uslyšeli dvoje kroky. Jedny těžší a dunivé, patřící nepochybě muži a druhé lehčí, ženské. Konečně Rose zahlédla plukovníka Carterovou a za ní i velitele lodě. Byl jím pětatřicetiletý muž, s krátkými černými vlasy, pohledným obličejem, na nose brýle s černými plastovými obroučkami, svalnaté tělo schované v typicky zelené uniformě. „Ale ne,“ prohlásila dost nahlas. Velitelem lodi nebyl totiž nikdo jiný, než ten záletník, její exmanžel, Ben Bruckner. „Zdravím,“ pokynul posádce Ben, zrakem přejíždějíc po značně ztenčené posádce. Odpovědí mu bylo kývnutí a nepříliš hlasitá odpověď, ovšem až na Rose. Ta jen stála, ruce založené na prsou.. Slova se ujala Sam. „Tohle je plukovník Bruckner, nový velitel Persea. Na seznamování není moc času; jakmile odejdu, vyrážíte,“ oznamovala lidem. Letmo je znala, protože hangár pro Persea a George Hammoda byl vedle sebe. „To by mě zajímalo, kterého idiota napadlo jmenovat právě tebe,“ ušklíbla se na exmanžela Rose. Carterová se pousmála. „Vidím že tady budete mít veselo. Hodně štěstí.“ S tím opustila můstek. „Toho samého, který jmenoval tebe,“ opáčil Ben, aniž by hnul brvou. „Tím se to vysvětluje,“ pokrčila rameny Rose a nasadila opovržlivý výraz. „Mohla bys toho laskavě nechat?“ požádal bývalou manželku plukovník. Ta na chvíli předstírala přemýšlení a pak zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne.“ Ben k ní přešel rozvážným krokem a stoupl si přímo před ni a pohlédl jí přímo do očí. „Přestaň. To je rozkaz.“ Rose mu pohled opětovala a trochu se přizvedla, takže byli skoro stejně vysocí a jejich nosy byly od sebe vzdáleny sotva centimetr. „Donuť mě,“ vyzvala jej. Oba dva vyrušilo významné odkašlání. Ustoupili od sebe, jako kdyby měli nějakou nakažlivou nemoc, Ben trochu červený. „Plukovník Carterová už opustila hangár. Můžeme vyrazit, pane,“ oznámil oběma major Carpenter. „Jistě. Děkuji majore…,“ Ben se odmlčel, protože kromě hodnosti neviděl jméno. „Lucas Carpenter, pane,“ major skrýval lehké pobavení nad tou dvojku. S nimi budou mít veselo. „Dobrá,“ kývl Ben hlavou. „Všichni na svá místa, vyrážíme. Rose, dostaň nás do vzduchu,“ rozdal rozkazy a usadil se do velitelského křesla. Všichni odcházeli plnit rozkaz a zaujímat pozice. Rose zaujala postoj typický pro džiny, co plní přání. „Dzink! Jak si přeješ můj pane,“ sarkasmus jí holt byl vlastní. Posádku pobavila, ale už byl čas. Rose s jistou nevolí usedla na své místo a začala spouštět příslušné systémy. Uslyšeli tiché hučení. Vrata hangáru pomalu odkrývala našedlé nebe nad nevadskou pouští. Jakmile plně zajela pod zem, Perseus zažehl motory a vylétl nad zem. Rose loď trochu naklonila nosem nahoru a nahodila podsvětelné motory. Perseus vyrazil vzhůru k nebeské klenbě. Po celou dobu výstupu nikdo nepromluvil ani slovo, jen sledovali blížící se mraky, jimiž nakonec prolétli a octili se ve výši přibližně dvanácti kilometrů. Před nimi ležela obrovská nekonečná černota plná hvězd. Rose na obrazovku před nimi beze slova zobrazila orbitu planetu, na které se v pravidelných intervalech nacházeli malé tečky. To Bena zaujalo. „Co je to?“ byla to obecná otázka, příliš totiž nečekal, že někdo bude vědět víc, než on sám. „Jumpery,“ odvětila stručně a nepříliš přívětivě Rose. Zuřila. Tiše, ale přece. Měla vztek na ty chytrolíny, kteří za velitele Persea vybrali právě toho záletnického Bena. No, ona se postará, aby toho náležitě litoval. „Hm?“ vyjádřil se nepříliš inteligentně Ben. „Doktor McKay říkal, že jelikož Země nemá žádnou loď křeslo je zničené a Atlantis bez ZPM, budou jumpery tvořit na orbitě obrannou linii,“ vysvětlovala navigátorka, jelikož Rose už víc neřekla. „To je moudré rozhodnutí,“ souhlasil Ben. „Ještě aby bylo blbý,“ odvětila mu kysele Rose. Perseus minul pás neviditelných lodí pro obranu planety a tím se dostal do dostatečné výše pro vytvoření hyperprostorového okna. Rose to nejspíš věděla, protože už mačkala nějaká tlačítka a zadávala údaje. „Rose, zadej kurz směr Pegasus a…,“ začal Ben, jenže byl přerušen nafialovělou trhlinou v prostoru kulovitého kruhu, v němž Perseus zmizel a na můstku následně viděli táhlé modré pruhy hyperprostoru. „Vstupte do hyperprostoru,“ dodal pomalu. „Tak fajn,“ Rose se nejspíš jeho příkazy příliš řídit nebude.